


It Won't be a Bad End with You

by YuriRevolution



Category: Diabolik Lovers, 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… - 山口悟 | My Next Life as a Villainess - Yamaguchi Satoru (Light Novels), 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… | My Next Life as a Villainess (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Flashbacks, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reincarnation, yui reincarnated as maria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriRevolution/pseuds/YuriRevolution
Summary: In a past life, Maria Campbell had once been a girl named Yui Komori...
Relationships: Komori Yui/Katarina Claes, Maria Campbell/Katarina Claes
Comments: 31
Kudos: 270





	It Won't be a Bad End with You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've had this head-canon ever since I was reading the manga and there was this one panel of Katarina imagining herself and Sophia playing otome games in the modern world. The magazine they were reading had a picture of Maria on the cover, but they hadn't shown a clear picture of her yet so I legitimately thought it was Yui. Then Maria actually appeared and she just acts and looks so similar??? It's very uncanny.

“You’re just a commoner! Don’t get full of yourself just because you joined the student council.”

Maria Campbell stared up wide-eyed at the noble girl’s harsh words. _This was happening again…?_

“I truly pity the student council members who feel they have no choice but to pay attention to you,” said a second girl. 

“I bet your score on the achievement test was biased because your light magic is so special,” added another.

Maria lowered her head. Why was it that things always ended up like this?

She couldn’t remember how long it had been since she begun to recall memories of her previous life. But there were many nights as a young girl where she would wake up screaming.

Screaming that the monsters were coming to get her.

Yes…in a past life, Maria Campbell had once been a girl named Yui Komori. In another world, in another time, her life had been that of an ordinary girl who by some sick twist of fate was forced to live with a family of vampires. Every memory she had of that life was filled with nothing but pain and suffering. She had yet to remember how that life had come to an end, but she was quite grateful for that.

Things hadn’t been easy in her current life either, but she’d thought her days of living in fear were at least over. And yet…

Fire flared to life in the hands of the first girl as she stepped forward.

“Don’t get cocky!”

Maria sat frozen in terror at the sight of the flames…just like the ones she’d seen far too often in her previous life. Was she always going to be trapped in that hell…?

“Come forth, Earth Bump!”

Just then, the ground rumbled and a small clod of soil popped up beneath the fire magic girl’s feet. She cried out in surprise and fell to the ground, the flames fizzling out.

Before Maria had realized it, a familiar girl with long brown hair had rushed over to stand between her and the group of bullies. Her hands haughtily placed on her hips and a cross expression on her face.

_Lady Katarina…_

“Enough with your false accusations!” She fumed. “This school grades students based purely on merit. There is no bias.”

Maria watched in awe as Katarina spread her arms protectively in front of her. The noble bullies stood gaping in shock as she continued. 

“Maria-chan is always working her very hardest, and her test showed the results of that effort! Besides, the student council members and I don’t hang out with her just because of her light magic!”

Katarina turned towards her with a radiant smile. One that always made Maria’s heart pound. “We do it because she’s a hard worker who puts her all into everything, and we like her.” 

Katarina crossed her arms and turned back to the bullies, her sharp features forming into a glare that quite possibly could have frightened even the vampires from Maria’s previous life. “If you girls keep this up…doom will befall you.”

And as it were, it was more than enough to send a group of mere human noble girls running for the hills.

“We’re sorry!”

“They’re all such fools,” Katarina muttered once they were out of earshot. The glare then melted from her face as she turned back towards her. “Maria-chan, are you oka—“

Her sentence trailed off once she saw the tears streaming down Maria’s face.

“Maria-chan!? I know that was scary…but it’s all right now!”

Maria’s voice caught in her throat, barely finding the words to reply as she quickly wiped her tears. “Um, Lady Claes…my name…”

“Your name? Oh! I’m sorry!” Katarina raised a hand to her mouth in shock. “I just started calling you ‘Maria-chan’ as if we’re best friends…”

Maria shook her head, still overwhelmed by the whole experience. “No, I don’t mind that at all. In fact, instead of ‘Maria-chan’…well…” 

She clasped her hands together hopefully. “Please just call me ‘Maria’!”

Katarina blinked before breaking into another dazzling smile that sent her heart aflutter. “Thanks, Maria!”

She then sat down on the bench beside her as Maria worked up the courage to ask her next question.

“If you’ll allow it, may I also call you ‘Lady Katarina’ like the student council members do?”

“Of course!” Katarina smiled again. “Call me whatever you like! You and I are friends now, after all.”

_Friends?_

Just that word was enough to send Maria bursting into tears once again. A part of that was of course because every child her age had avoided her once her magic had manifested and her mother had been accused of adultery. Not to mention how her father had left as a result, just like the one in her last life had...

But there was another reason as well. Back when she had been Yui, friendship, or even normal connections of any kind had been nothing but a distant unfulfillable dream. All thanks to the vampires who had kept her locked in a prison of endless night.

But now, finally, someone had reached out and broken through it all.

“Wait, what’s wrong!?”

Katarina’s worried cry cut through her thoughts. Her kind and confused yet flustered expression shining like a light in the darkness.

Maria sniffled, wiping her tears again as she felt a smile return to her face. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Not anymore.”

Yes. Everything was alright. Now that she had met Katarina, there was nothing to fear. Not now, and not ever again. 

Maria could now leave behind all the pain she’d had as Yui, and walk forward into a new life hand in hand with the girl she loved.

So in that moment, she swore to do whatever it took to stay by Katarina's side.

~Bonus~ 

As Katarina lay in bed that night, she couldn’t help but think back to when she had chased away those bullies from Maria earlier that day. Somehow, for a second, she swore that she had seen something else in Maria’s face. Something vaguely familiar, yet not from the world of Fortune Lover…

She soon drifted off, not quite able to recall an old memory of when she had been out shopping for otome games with A-chan in her previous life. When she had curiously picked up a certain game with a cover that featured a blonde girl who greatly resembled Maria, only to have A-chan snatch it away from her in horror as she returned it to the shelf, saying that she should absolutely stay away from that one no matter what. 

What was the title of that game again…?

**Author's Note:**

> *sniffling* Take good care of her, Katarina!
> 
> (Edit: I have just realized that now BOTH Katarina and Maria/Yui are 17 + 15 years old in this....Hm, interesting....)


End file.
